Percival Chapman
| image = | race = Paladin | birthplace = Aether | birthday = | age = 38 | gender = Male | height = 6'5 | weight = 224 lbs | affiliation = Aether The Holy Decimus | previous affiliation = | profession = Paladin IV of the Holy Decimus | previous profession = | team = Holy Decimus | previous team = | partner = Rosalina Seraphim Simon Moriarty | previous partner = | base of operations = Holy Cathedral | relatives = | education = Aether Military Schooling | signature skill = Seelenbracher "Death" Affinity | shikai = | bankai = | roleplay debut = The War of Four: An Eagle's Cry | series debut = Bleach: The War of Four | english voice = | japanese voice = }} Percival Chapman is Paladin IV of the Holy Decimo, which is under the service of the Aethean Military. His personal moniker, famous to his enemies, is Theta (a Greek abbreviation meaning "death"). Personality A man of conviction and discipline, Percival is unflappable, iron-fisted and emotionally hardened. He carries himself in a manner similar to a disciplinarian, ruthless towards his enemies and intolerant of mistakes and failure. He behaves calmly and with more detachment towards his colleagues, regarding them formally at almost every occasion. But despite the restraint he demonstrates, it does not keep him from conflicting with at least a few of the other Paladins, primarily Rosalina Seraphim and Aesa Saras. In addition, his treatment towards his own subordinates is considerably rough, especially if they question his orders. His intolerance of being questioned extends to the point of him privatizing his communication channels to prevent any of the other Holy Decimus from objecting to an important decision made, even if it doesn't happen to be in any of their favor. He holds a strong sense of pride in himself and contempt for whom he sees as particularly villainous enemies, not above talking down to them and displaying considerable viciousness when fighting such opponents. However, this also showcases an extent of hot-headed behavior and recklessness, and he can unintentionally cause unwanted collateral damage because of his own aggression in battle. Despite his hardened and somewhat unapproachable mannerisms, Percival is shown to have the interests of Aether at heart. He holds considerable loyalty to his comrades and to his homeland, despite his disagreements with Aesa about her way of leading the Holy Decimus. He is noted to be one of the more reasonable and logical individuals within the Holy Decimus when making decisions, always thinking carefully before choosing. He prioritizes the safety of innocent lives over the suppression of criminals when it comes down to the two choices. Even when fighting those he sees as criminals, he can harbor a semblance of respect when he identifies his respective enemy as a worthy adversary in both attitude and skill. In addition, he subtly enjoys exercising his skills against opponents strong enough to withstand his might. This has particularly led to a recent rivalry with Zaii Futō. Lastly, his hardened attitude masks a strong sense of guilt over Ariana Sophia's defection and presumed demise, as he played a role in attempting her execution as per orders of the Black Reapers project director. History Percival was bred, raised, and conscripted into the Aether's military ranks as part of the Royal Aethian Corps's project. His life within it was strenuous due to the training - a factor which was not helped by the presence of his teammates. However, he adapted to the demands of the higher-ups and even allowed himself to become immersed within a ruthless style of training when dealing with subordinates or lesser associates. It wasn't uncommon for more unfortunate Paladins to escape from spars with him with serious to even life-threatening injuries. Anyone who questioned him was met with his wrath as well as dismissal as his victims as "too weak to be in the field of war". Synopsis The War of Four arc *The War of Four: An Eagle's Cry *The War of Four: Crossing the Wire The Cauldron of Black Arc *The Cauldron of Black: All-Out Assault *The Cauldron of Black: The Battle of Principle Powers & Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Above all else, Percival's skill in barehanded fighting makes him a deadly opponent to contend with, even in the face of armed opponents. He is capable of striking down multiple opponents with nothing but his fists, his impressive strength and athleticism backing up each and every attack. His fighting style is rather sadistic, focused on forcefully disabling an opponent by breaking bones and jarring nerves before taking them down. He is quick enough to subdue and disable a target within seconds of getting within arms' reach of them. Master Marksmanship Specialist: Unlike the majority of the other Paladins, Percival seems to rely on firearms more than anything else despite his equally masterful ability in using a sword. He is well-versed with a multitude of Kidō firearms, commonly using pistols in order to engage his targets. He has a high level of accuracy when shooting and firm control of the guns' recoil - possibly a testament to his physical prowess. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Although his least used asset, Percival possesses mastery in the use of swordsmanship. His offensive fighting style is aggressive and dominant, aiming to overpower an opponent quickly. His attacks aim to bring the force of his opponent's blow against them, placing heavy emphasis on brute force. His defensive style, in deep contrast, is more passive and places emphasis on endurance and wearing the opponent down rather than outright victory. His skill is enough to contend with three Captain-class enemies - a common skill trait of the Holy Decimo's arsenal. Immense Strength: Genetically bred and heavily trained for strenuous situations, Percival possesses a tremendous degree of physical strength. He is capable of lifting mass in tons with little effort, as well as particularly crippling blows. His fists are enough to plow holes through his targets, and one of his favorite finishing moves is impalement through the chest or stomach with his bare hand. This may be due to his particularly heavy weight. Immense Durability: Percival has a monstrous amount of durability, even compared to most Paladins. His ability to sustain heavy damage and still keep going without recovery makes him an enemy on the battlefield to be feared. The extensive limit to how much injuries he can take can seem to be quite punishing, and can make outside viewers wonder when death will finally occur. Seelenbracher In Progress... Trivia *The character's image shown is a loose representation, with the actual character being VECTOR from Resident Evil. References